


Do You Like Me Now?

by Purplepulu



Series: Protect our precious Eggplant [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Emporio Ivankov (Mentioned) - Freeform, Female Vinsmoke Sanji, Fluff and Crack, Gender Issues, Genderbending, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, Lack of confidence, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplepulu/pseuds/Purplepulu
Summary: After the two years, the Strawhats finally reunite on the island where they separated. Everyone has changed for the better in terms of skills, appearance and attitude.Well, one person though, has changed too much.





	1. Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with another short fic I happened to wrote over the weekend. I don't know what I was thinking but anyway, I'm not insinuating anything on gender-identity issues or anything like that. There's no deeper meaning to my fic so I hope no one would get offended by it. Also, my pronouns for Sanji keeps changing depending on whether it is a thought or the present so I hope no one gets confused by it. I could change it if there's a lot of issues with it.
> 
> That said, I hope you enjoy it.

"Who the hell are you?!" Zoro growled and wonder why the hell does this blond-haired woman before him seemed so familiar.

"It's me moss-head."

The woman's voice was deeper than he thought but still recognizably a female. Zoro didn't know any women who sounded like that but the nickname for him and that iconic swirly brows made him realized who he was looking at.

"S-Sa-Sa-Sa-Sanji?"

When she nodded in confirmation, Zoro's jaw dropped in disbelief and he felt his world shook around him.

The Cook(?) stood before him wearing Sanji's usual suit and tie with black pants and shoes. He was wearing the same colored outfit Zoro saw him wore before they got separated. But even though it was the same, it was completely different.

The suit SHE now wore brought out her slender body and curves that showed that this person before him was _obviously_ a woman. Zoro didn't know what to think about that.

_Was Sanji always a female this whole time?_

It would make sense since the blond was always fussing about hygiene and was always so prissy about his clothes all the time.

But then wait.... Zoro swore Sanji had always used the washroom along with the guys and even occasionally bathed with them during bath time. There were even a few times he actually saw his dick!

So Sanji can't be a female from the start unless their was something wrong with his eyes.

_So why was Sanji a female now? And how did it happen? And why?_

Zoro's head was hurting from the amount of thinking he had to do but no answers were found.

"If you'd only ask then you won't have to fry your brain idiot algae!" The woman snapped, her voice high and irate.

Yup. This was definitely Sanji, no doubt about it.

Zoro still can't believe his eyes. How in the world did he change from a _he_ to a _she_?!

"H-How?" Zoro finally croaked out the question.

"During my two year training on Kamabakka Island, the leader there—Emporio Ivankov—has the ability to change genders by injecting hormones into the body." Sanji explained.

"Okay...." Zoro drawled. "But that doesn't explain why you're a female?"

Sanji growled lowly in frustration and turned her body slightly away from Zoro.

"I wanted to okay?!" Sanji shouted, though she wasn't facing Zoro because her face was probably all red in embarrassment. "I asked to be like this!"

"You asked?" Zoro sputtered and almost choked on his own saliva.

"YES I ASKED!" Sanji screeched back.

There was a moment of silence as the two tried to calm themselves down with Sanji trying to catch her breath from yelling and Zoro trying to get a hold of his swirling thoughts.

"Why?" Zoro broke the silence between them with a soft voice.

"I thought...." Sanji voice was a quiet whisper as she trailed off, face unsure and down. "I thought you didn't like me anymore....."

"What!" Zoro exclaimed. Since when did he ever say something like that?

Then again, he wasn't one to say his feelings out loud so maybe the Cook somehow got the wrong message from his actions? Yeah, that seemed plausible since it's Sanji. The guy was always sensitive about these kind of things. He was like a human thermometer when it came to these emotional stuff.

Zoro should've been more mindful of that.

"I thought you were ashamed to be seen outside with me because I'm a man...." Sanji mumbled. She hated how meek her voice is right now because it made her seemed so whiney and she was afraid Zoro may see her as weak.

This was not what she had in mind when Sanji agreed to change his gender.

Sanji had only wanted to be a better partner to Zoro. Had wanted to be someone Zoro could be proud of, to stand with him hand-in-hand and express his feelings openly to the world.

_Look! This is my boyfriend!_ He wanted to scream. _Look how perfect he is! He's everything to me!_

He wanted the world to know how much Zoro meant to him but he wasn't confident in doing that. So many doubts were swarming his head at the aspect of being an equal to the heavily-muscled green-head.

The most obvious—and painful—point being him being a male.

He has nothing to offer his partner. No curves, no looks and no wealth. Not that Zoro was shallow enough of a man to care about these sort of things but still.....

He just wanted to be more.

He didn't like the person he was and even after changing his whole being, it wasn't any better and he felt even more ashamed than before.

He didn't know what to think of anymore. His only saving grace was seeing Zoro again and hoping he still loves him even after these 2 years.

Right now as she stands before him, she realized what it mistake it all had been.

"Stupid Cook. Has the swirls emptied your brain?" Zoro sighed in exasperation.

"HUH?!"

"I can't believe you ever think that I'll be ashamed of you. It's the opposite in fact."

"Huh?" This time Sanji was genuinely confused and she waited for Zoro to speak.

"Sometimes I wonder what did I do to deserve someone as amazing as you. When I stand by your side, all I could think of was how lucky I am to have caught your eyes." Zoro looked up into Sanji's shining blue eye and gave her a cocky smile that made her toes curl.

"Sure, you're always fawning over females and that irritates the fuck out of me but I take comfort in knowing I'm the only one your heart ever let in."

Sanji let Zoro's words wash over her, feeling her with warmth and love until she couldn't take it anymore. Eyes welled up her eyes and poured over, leaving streaks of wet lines over her small face.

All this time, Zoro has been looking at Sanji with the same eyes as he had with the old Sanji. Male or female, Zoro sees Sanji as Sanji; his Cook, his rival and his partner.

Zoro stepped closer to her and carefully wiped her tears away with a gentle hand.

Sanji couldn't stop sobbing. She felt like a fool for even thinking like this. Zoro is so gentle. He is so kind, so loving. Zoro meant so much to her. And Zoro accepted her regardless of gender.

She really is a fool.

"Better now?" Zoro whispered to her as she calmed. She nodded and lowered her head, embarrassed to let Zoro see her like this.

"So....are you going to stay like this forever?"

"Um....I can.....if you like..." Sanji mumbled.

"I like both versions of you but that doesn't matter." Zoro waved off. "What matters is, what do _you_ want Sanji?"

Sanji raised her head to look at Zoro with a confused expression.

What _does_ Sanji want anyway?

He thought running away from his abusive family was enough then. And when he was stuck on that god-forsaken rock, all he wanted was to someone to save him. Then it was his time during the Baratie where all he wanted was to repay his debt to the old geezer.

But that was all due to unfortunate circumstances that led him to where he was. Not really much choice when your life was in danger and you're just a kid with no power to change anything.

Still, it was only when Luffy came was he able to finally be able to do what he really wanted. He set out—more for his own sake then for Zeff's—and started his journey to pursue the legendary sea—All Blue.

That was the start of his journey to discover who he is. He has grown—both in strength and will—but he still couldn't get rid the part of him that was always putting others first before himself.

Zoro was there for the most part of it so he knew the lengths the blonde would go for his convictions.

That part of him was something that Zoro loves and hates at the same time.

It was a double-edge sword. On the one hand, he knew that Sanji felt purpose when he's of use to his nakama. If they are happy, then he is too. But on the other hand, Sanji tends to go overboard most times and overestimate how much he could give before he hurt himself.

Zoro knew that that idiot don't mind getting hurt for his nakama. As much as everyone told Sanji it was stupid for him to do so, he couldn't just drop that habit right off the bat. In a way, it was a part of his personality; the self-destructive part that keeps on giving till there's nothing left of himself.

It has shown through his fights. How he always get heavily injured in his fights not because of his own incompetence(though he may argue that may be true) but due to his code to help others in need.

The fight the lightning God when he thrown Usopp off the ship in order to save his life. The fight with Absalom where he held the unconscious Nami up to shield her away from harm while taking hits.

Let's not forget how many times he was the first to jump off the ship to go after their idiot hammer captain no matter how unsafe the waters were. Not just Luffy, but all the other Devil Fruit users on board—and yes, even Brook.

There's many other instances where Sanji helped the crew survive another day but the most obvious was the fight with the Warlord—Kuma.

The idiot was willing to give up his life in order to save his nakama. That was the most stupidest decision he could've made though Sanji would argue otherwise.

But through it all, Zoro sees the blond as someone perfect. Kind, compassionate, full of life, what more does a guy need?

Zoro still can't believe the extent the idiot would go in order to make him happy. Cook his favorite food, yes. But changing his gender? That's something out of the world entirely.

It made Zoro fall in love with him even more.

And he never thought it was even possible to love a person this much until today.

"So?" Zoro prompted.

"I think....I think I'd like to return to my old self...." Sanji said softly, as though still unsure.

"Yeah. Male or female. It doesn't matter to me as long as you're comfortable with yourself curlybrows." Zoro smirked, glad that Sanji was finally able to make up his mind.

Sanji just nodded and proceeded to turn to walk away before Zoro stopped him.

"Wait. How are you going to find this Ivan person? Don't tell me you have to go back to that island again?" Zoro really hope that wasn't the case. He just got Sanji back to his side again after 2 years, he doesn't want to part with him not when they just met.

"Don't worry. He's still here on this island." Sanji smiled. She caught the worry in Zoro's eyes and knew what the moss was thinking because it was also in her mind. She better hurry to Ivankov and ask him to change her back.

She did wonder why that weirdo would stay this long on the island when he has other things to do but maybe he knew Sanji was going to have second thoughts about the whole gender-changing thing and stayed so he can revert Sanji back.

Yeah. Seems like something he'd have predicted. Ivankov did warned him before that he didn't think changing his gender would be something advisable but Sanji insisted to go through with it. Ivankov had given him a disapproving frown but accepted his request.

Still, it was nice of him to stay this long for him. Despite him being a weirdo leading a bunch of cross-dressing guys on his overly-exaggerated pink island, he's not a bad person and he did help Sanji improve his fighting abilities.

As horrible as the memories was, it did help him gain the results he needed to help his captain and even got the attack cuisine recipes out of it.

Though he would never want to go back to that island again if possible.

* * *

The next day Sanji came back to the Sunny as himself; male parts and all.

Zoro just smiled at him warmly while Sanji returned the smile with a shy one.

"Welcome back." Zoro whispered.

"Glad to be back."

~END~


	2. Omake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add this in just because.

The night was peaceful and silent and the two were enjoying their time together on the Crow's Nest. Zoro was on watch today and had asked Sanji to come keep him company, knowing that no one would bother him tonight.

The two sat on the couch with Zoro cuddling his Cook tightly and Sanji snuggling comfortably in Zoro's arms.

"So...." Zoro started, his eyes turning mischievous. "How's it like to have a pussy?"

Sanji spluttered indignantly and pushed out of Zoro's arms. His eyes going round and wide at the crude question.

"The fuck?! What kind of question is that?!"

Just what he would expect from the stupid neanderthal. Such an unrefined way of speaking.

"Just curious." Zoro laughed mirthfully, loving the shocked expression on Sanji's face.

"Stupid Marimo....." Sanji mumbled under his breath, his cheeks turning red.

"C'mon. Not everyone gets to experience a gender-change in their lifetime." Zoro laughed.

"Well....." Sanji looked away, a light blush creeping up his cheeks. "I did feel lighter but my chest hurts."

This time it was Zoro's turn to splutter.

"What? It wasn't even that huge!"

"Wha! I wasn't talking about that!" Sanji shouted back, the redness on his cheeks obvious now.

"Then what are you talking about?"

"Apparently, my body wasn't used to the sudden change when Ivankov changed me. My female body wasn't quite able to bear the damage that my lungs sustained due to my smoking habits, thus the pain." Sanji explained.

Zoro took one moment to digest the information and the next to laugh out loud.

"What?" The Cook snapped.

"Told you many times to quit smoking and yet you wouldn't listen. That pain would come after you in the future if you keep smoking like this."

"Yeah yeah....I heard enough from Chopper. I don't want to hear it from you too." Sanji waved dismissively.

"Cook..." Zoro sighed exasperatedly.

"I just want to be able to grow old with you. I want to cuddle with you even when you're old and grey but I can't if you keep damaging your lungs like that."

Sanji's blush reached the top of his ears and he looked anywhere around the room but at Zoro.

"Cook?" Zoro continued pushing and pulled the Cook once more onto his lap.

"Gah! Okay! Okay! You win! I'll try!" Sanji gave up this argument and allowed Zoro to pull him back till his back was against the man's firm chest.

"You promise?"

"...Yeah...I guess...." Sanji mumbled in defeat.

"Good. Here's your reward."

Sanji's head was tilted upwards and warm lips touched against his. He quickly melted into it and soon found himself lost in the embrace of Zoro's huge body.

_This might not be so bad..._

He smiled to himself.

Male or female—it didn't matter to him anymore. All he knows was that he belonged to Zoro as Zoro belonged to him.

And that was enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha~ Can't resist writing this when I started. 
> 
> Well, hope you enjoyed this fic. Please leave a comment so I know you enjoyed it! Till next time!<3


End file.
